Up in Flames
by Lady Lilybell
Summary: Ginny Potter has had a good life. Head Girl, Married by 22, St. Mongo's healer at 23, She lives a content life, until she meets someone who sets her world on fire. Will she choose safety and comfort or follow her heart into the arms of another ? **UP For Adoption**
1. Can't stay away

Chapter 1

Can't stay away

" Draco please stop. I've asked you to leave me alone." Ginny whispered harshly at him as she pushed past him in Diagon ally. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a side street, pushed her up against the brick wall and kissed her. Ginny let out an involuntary moan. His hands travel up her shirt and she finally pushes him off.

" You don't mean it. You can't forget either." He said placing an hand on her cheek.

" Draco we can't ... I'm married, and your married ! "

" You know my wife left me, we are getting divorce. I can't stop thinking about you." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I see your face in every woman I see. Every time I see the sunset I think of your hair. My heart leaps every time I smell vanilla, thinking it may be you." He said. She was crying now.

She felt it too. An inexplicable pull to be near him. To see him. To touch him. It was something Ginny could not understand. She loved Harry, so why did her mind wonder to Draco so often. She had wanted Harry all her life, now she had him and she couldn't stop this ....thing she had going with Draco.

" This is wrong." Her resolve was breaking, he could tell, the strength in her voice was gone. He kissed her again.

" I..I.. want you Draco but.. I..."

" Where are you supposed to be right now ?" She wanted to lie, to say He was waiting for her and she wanted to turn and walk away but she knew she couldn't

" Nowhere, I just got finished class for today." Draco did respond, he grabbed her hand and immediately apperated them tho the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"Draco I" She was cut off by his mouth covering hers. He pressed his body against hers backing her into the wall. She felt like her mind was going hazy and she no longer had control over her body. Completely giving herself over to the passion she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back to give him better access as his mouth trailed down her neck.

Draco's hands were making their way up her skirt, massaging her thighs setting her nerves on fire with every stroke. He lifted her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist he then carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, removed her shirt and bra and discarded them along with his clothes and laid on top of her.

"You are so beautiful" Ginny's heart felt like it was being ripped in two but she couldn't stop herself. Draco made her feel things that Harry never did. She pulled his mouth to hers. He ripped off her skirt and panties and moved a hand in between her long gorgeous legs. She was clawing his back pulling him closer.

"Merlin Draco just do it. please" He smirked down at her as he continued to tease her before finally entering her. They both moaned at the sheer relief of the action. He filled her completely, He always made her feel as if they were made for each other. But they were polar opposites, Their families never got along.

"Harder" She moaned digging her nails into his shoulder blades. It wasn't long before they were both satisfied and Draco collapsed next to her, their breathing heavy, their skin covered in sweat. Draco cuddled up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder. She turned to face him. She put a hand on his cheek.

" Why can't I stay away from you."

" because we are meant to be together. Can't you see it ?"

" Draco this is just sex you don't love me, Harry does."

" You won't give me a chance to love you."

" Merlin Draco there are so many things wrong with this." She said climbing out of bed and started to get dressed.

" You can't say that it is just sex Ginny, I know you."

" NO ! you DON'T know me. If you did you would know how bad this is killing me and leave me alone !"

" You're only staying with him because its comfortable and because your family expects you to. Think of yourself for once, Do you really want to be with him the rest of your life. Safe and boring and allow yourself to be turned into incubator for the boy wonders children !" Ginny slapped across the face.

" How dare you say that about me ! I want to be a mother."

" I'm sorry, But Ginny your only 23 years old. You don't need to settle." He walked back over to her held her face in his hands. "I do love you, I want you to have MY children." Tears were spilling from her eyes now.

"Thats not gonna happen, I'm on birth control." She said stepping out of his grasp and putting on her shoes.

"Thats not what I meant. But just out of curiosity does potter know that ?"

" Of course he does, We've only been married a year, we are not ready for kids." She was fully dressed now, she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I have to go"

"When can I see you again ?"

"I don't know, I ... I have to go." She turned on her heels and apperated back to Diagon Ally.


	2. Ignored

I own nothing !

Chapter 2

Ignored

" Gin ? You home ?" Harry's voice rang out through their new home.

" In the library !" She called back. Harry walked in to find her reading on the couch. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and slumped into his favorite chair took off his shoes and then poured himself a drink. This happened every night, the same routine right down the scotch he drank every night.

" How was your day" He asked his wife.

" Good, busy. Yours ?"

" Eventful, We had 3 arrests today for potion smuggling and Hermione and Ron had another explosive fight at the office."

" They should not work together, Its going to ruin their relationship, They are both so hot headed. What was it this time ?"

" The minister assigned Hermione to prosecute our case against the smugglers and you know Ron they were just fighting over some specifics of the case. Ron got a little rough with one of the suspects and she's afraid she will lose the case over it."

"Is she right?"

" It doesn't help our case but she's worried about her win,lose stats."

They were once again sitting in silence when Abby their house elf popped in.

" Dinner is ready Masters "

"Thank you abby we'll be right there" The elf disapperated.

Ginny sighed heavily as she settled into bed. Her life was so predictable except for her meetings with Draco. Harry climbed into bed next to her. They both read for awhile, after an hour Ginny put her book down, turned out her light and turned away from harry. She couldn't stop thinking of Draco and how passionate and romantic he was. Harry used to be like that but a few months after they married it was like he felt he didn't need to be anymore.

Ginny sighed heavily. A moment later she felt Harry settle behind her, he turned her shoulder to face him.

" Is something bothering you honey ?"

" No harry I'm just tired."

" You know Gin I...I've been thinking."

She sat up a little nervous but almost excited, Maybe he was feeling the same things she was . " About ?"

" I ... I want you to stop taking the birth control potion."

"What !"

" I want to have a baby, Why are you so surprised we said we'd wait 2 years."

" Right, yea I...I know what we said....but you work late most nights Harry ....I.." She stammered. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

" I'll be able to cut down my hours once the new aruors are finished training. I think it will be really good for us."

" Umm alright. I guess"

" Really ? I'm so excited aren't you ?" He asked excitedly.

Ginny's heart literally felt like it had shattered and she was pretty sure the shards of her broken heart where going to cut through her skin. She was so shocked by his excitement all she could do was nod. He devoured her mouth in a deep kiss. A kiss that felt so practiced Ginny hardly responded, She truly loved this man yet she felt no chemistry with him. She couldn't even remember if she had felt it before Draco but she knew she must have, she would not have married him if she hadn't right ? Or was it just that she didn't know it could feel like her world was on fire so she didn't look for it.

Ginny felt her body go numb as she let her husband make love to her while picturing the face of another. Ginny did not sleep well that night. She was not that person, She didn't cheat, except she had and the more she did it the easier it became and for that she hated herself. After Harry fell asleep cuddled up behind her arms wrapped around her waist. Ginny thought back to the first time she slept with Draco, she swore it would never happen again, that almost a year ago now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was sitting alone at a table at the ministry Christmas ball, She was wearing a deeply fabulous black halter gown. It had a gathered, knot front bodice with beading on the straps and around the waist. She looked hot, yet she was alone, drawing patterns on the table cloth with her fingers.

Harry was off talking to his colleagues along with Ron and Hermione who also worked for the ministry. She waited staring in Harry's direction, hoping that he would send a glance her way just let her know that he thought about her, that he remembered she was there but he didn't. Just as tears were beginning to form in her eyes she left the table and headed for the garden of the hotel the ball we being held in.

Ignoring the cold air that hit her bare arms she sat cleared the snow off one of the benches, sat down and cried. She tried not to be to loud but she knew that with it being so cold nobody would come outside.

"Mrs. Potter" A deep voice came from behind her startling her, she quickly wiped away her tears as best she could and turned around. She was surprised at what she found. A tall thin blonde dressed impeccably in black dress robes. She knew he worked at the ministry, What he did she did not know.

"Draco, What are you doing here ?" Standing up and smoothing out her dress.

" I'm head of the ministers finance committee"

" No, I mean...out here"

" I saw you come out here, and you didn't come back right away so ..."

" You came to check up on me ?" She said raising an eyebrow.

" I guess you could say that." He moved closer to her.

"You must be freezing" He took off his cloak and offered it to her. She hesitated before turning around and allowing him to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Thank you"

" You look much to beautiful tonight to be so sad." She snorted and made her way back over to the bench and sat down.

"Tell that to my husband" She mumbled.

" He's an ass."

" You know I didn't want to come tonight, but he promised we could dance and he wouldn't leave me alone." She put her face in her hands.

"He's crazy, If you were with me tonight I wouldn't leave your side all night and we would spend all night on the dance floor."

" Where is your wife ?"

" She never comes to these things, She spends most of her time in France pretending to be with family and I pretend I care."

"Don't you ?"

" Not really, we rushed into our marriage, My father should have stopped me but after the war he was trying this new thing where he supported my decisions so he let me." He chuckled "The one time I needed him to meddle he didn't" Ginny chuckled. Then all of a sudden without warning Draco kissed her.

"What are you doing ?" She said harshly jumping up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ..." He was cut off because she kissed him.

" Sweet merlin what am I doing" She gasped when she pulled away.

" You deserve to be noticed Ginny." Before ginny knew it he was kissing her again and she wasn't stopping him.

"Wait wait we can't do this here." She said pulling herself out of his grasp.

" I have a room upstairs" He said breathing heavily.

"I...He..." Ginny wasn't real sure what was said after that but a half hour later she was laying in bed coming down from the first real orgasm she ever had.

"I can't believe I just did that" She said trying to catch her breath, tears leaking from her eyes. Draco ran a hand down her bare arm.

"He's not appreciating you. You deserve to be worshiped, not left alone at table especially looking as hot as you do."

" I have to go." She said quickly scrambling out of bed, she got dressed fixed her hair and ran out of the room. When she returned to the ballroom most of the guests had left, she made her way back over to their table.

"Hey babe, where did you go ?"

" Just out in the garden for some air."

" Oh, you ready to go ?" She nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PLease read and review !!!!!!


	3. Fake

Chapter 3

Fake

A week later Harry and Ginny where heading to the Burrow for their weekly Sunday dinner with the whole family. Before they reached the front door Ginny stopped Harry.

"Harry I don't think we should tell them we are trying to have a baby." She mumbled

"Why honey, you know how happy your mother will be."

" I know but I don't want to put pressure on us. They will be in our business all the time."

"Honey they already are in our business all the time."

" I know Harry but I'm not comfortable discussing my sex life with them, I don't want them to know." Harry shrugged

"Whatever you want." He kissed her cheek and entered the house. Ginny did not plan on going telling her family at all because she had no intention of discontinuing her birth control. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future but she did know that if she got pregnant she would never get out of this life and if she didn't have hope, she didn't have anything. She sighed and followed Harry into the house.

" Oh Ginny dear how are you ?" Molly pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Fine mum, thanks for having us."

" Everyone is in the garden, go on out and say hi."

Ginny went out into the garden where her brothers where talking about quidditch with Harry, Hermione was sitting at the picninc table reading a book and her father was tinkering with his muggle motorbike.

"Ginbug ! " He called to her looking up form is work. She made her way over and kissed his cheek then went to sit by Hermione.

"Hey gin,"

"Hi hermione" they made pleasant conversation until her mother called that dinner was ready. The family made their way to the kitchen and had a pleasant meal. Then like always the women sat and drank tea in the kitchen while the men sat in the living room with a scotch.

" Harry, You ready to go I'm tired." Ginny said popping her head into the living room.

" Sure honey" Harry got up to leave and Ginny kissed Arthur's cheek.

" Bye dad"

" Did you tell your mother the good news ?"

" Tell me what ?" Molly asked as she entered the living room. Ginny was livid at Harry for having told them.

" Nothing" Ginny said quickly.

"Ginny and Harry are trying to have a baby" Arthur said.

Just as she expected Molly screamed and pulled them into a tight hug.

" Now Ginny are you eating right ? and no more quidditch, You shouldn't be flying at all ..."

" Mum stop please"

"Sorry dear, I'll talk to you later. Goodnight honey."

Ginny stormed into the house with Harry trailing behind her, she had not yet unleashed her wrath on him.

" Why did you do exactly what I asked you not to ! " She yelled before he even shut the door behind him.

" Gin it just slipped out I'm sorry."

" I didn't want them to know Harry !"

" I know and I'm sorry but I can say that I understand why your so upset."

" Because I don't want everyone just waiting ! watching me. They already watch me like a hawk and I swear to merlin Harry if the press gets wind of this ..."

" They won't" He said, He doesn't care she thought, he does not care that I am upset. When did he stop caring. Tears started to well up in her eyes, she turned away from him.

"I'm going to bed and you are sleeping in the guest room tonight. "

"Ginny I..."

" Harry when did you stop caring ?"

" What ! ? "

" When did you stop caring about what I want or how I feel ?" Tears were streaming down her face.

" Ginny how can you say I don't care ? I'm trying to build a family with you, I love you Ginny" He crossed the room to her and kissed her deeply. Ginny let herself get caught up in the moment and before she knew it they were making love on the couch and even that was boring.

" OH Ginny you feel so good baby"

" Go faster Harry,....harder" She moaned until he finished and she faked hers, something she never had to do with Draco.

Harry laid down and pulled her on top of him so she could rest her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I told the family baby, It was an honest mistake."

"I believe you Harry."

" You know I love you right ?"

" Yes Harry I know." She said, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I love you too" she whispered trying to remember the last time that was true.

Sorry this one was so short I'm still trying to figure out what direction I want to take this so please bare with me.

Please please please read and review !!!!


	4. Nothing Ever Changes

Chapter 4

Nothing Ever Changes

Two months had passed since Harry decided he wanted children and promised to cut his hours and pay more attention to ginny. Only he didn't, He still worked longs hours and so did Ginny. Many nights would pass without them having a real conversation. Ginny even thought maybe he had forgotten about having children.

"Ginny ?"

"hmm" Ginny replied without looking up from her book.

" Auror initiation dinner tonight remember ?"

" Shit Harry I forgot, Do I really have to go ?"

" Yes Gin, You're my wife. Come on, I've been training these guys for months. I thought you would be happy it's over."

" Fine Ok I'll go." She got up and walked past him.

" Hey wait" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

" We can get back to our baby making tonight" He whispered in her ear.

" Is this thing dressy ?"

" Yes dear." Ginny groaned and went to get ready for another boring night at the ministry.

"Wear the blue dress with the rips on the bottom it makes your legs look so hot ." He called after her.

" What dress with rips ?"

" You know the ...." He made a jagged pattern in the air.

" Thats called an asymmetrical hemline, its not ripped."

" Looks like rips and I think you should be happy that I don't know what an asymmetrical hemline is." He called after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny walked into the banquet room at the ministry on Harry's arm. Looking around the lavishly decorated room she saw all the regular ministry officials. Her eye wandered to the table of inductees, The small group of 5 men who kept her husband away from her so many nights. She noticed one seat was still empty.

" Malfoy congratulations" She hears Harry say behind her, She wiped her head around to them shaking hands. A wave of terror washed over her, What was he doing here ? With her husband.

" Ginny, I'm sure you remember Draco, he is one of our new aurors, lucky man got himself assigned as my new partner."

" Uh yes of course, Hi Draco." She extended her hand. He took it never breaking her eye contact.

"Mrs. Potter, You look stunning" He said kissing her hand.

" Alright Malfoy unhand my wife and go take a seat with the others."

" Come on potter they are all idiots, you can't keep me with them."

" For the last time" Harry nodded his head towards them and Draco walked off.

" You didn't tell me Malfoy was in your training class." Harry shrugged.

" He wanted a career change, He's very good. And he's different now." He put a hand on the small of her back and led her over to the table Ron and Hermione were sitting at.

After dinner and the ceremony the attendees where mingling among the tables and congratulating the new aurors. Ginny was once again left at the table while Harry went to talk to his colleagues. Draco noticed and made his way over to her.

Draco placed one hand on the table next to her and leaned down to speak in her ear.

" You look sinful in this dress tonight love" Ginny turned away from him and spoke in the other direction.

" It's my husbands favorite."

" Oh so this is an attempt to get his attention."

" No,.... He asked me to wear it."

" And yet your still sitting here alone." He said before pulling out the chair next to her.

" Don't sit" She glared at him.

" Why not ?"

" Why didn't you tell me you were working with Harry ?" She said harshly.

" You didn't ask."

" Draco ..."

" Relax, It's not like I'm going to tell him, besides he is the best Auror the ministry has, except for me of course"

" Draco please just ..."

" Draco, are you harassing my wife."

" Not at all, I only thought she looked far to beautiful to be left sitting alone" Draco said locking eyes with Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and then pulled Ginny up from her seat.

"Come On Gin lets dance" He said pulling her to the dance floor and pressing her body close to his.

"Harry what has gotten into you ?"

" Do I need a reason to want to dance with my wife."

" I guess not" she mumbled.

" What's wrong beautiful ?"

" You left me alone again, and you didn't come back until you saw Draco sit next to me."

" Thats not..."

"Yes it is."

" I'm sorry Ginny, It will get better I promise."

" You always promise me that Harry, And it never gets better, Nothing ever changes." Her eyes were filling with tears as they spun around the dance floor and her gaze caught Draco's. She quickly turned her head away.

" Ginny, I'm sorry, Don't cry, please"

" I ...I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She pulled away from Harry, grabbed her purse off the table and found the lady's room.

She tried to compose herself before heading back to the party. Draco grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her into a small office of some unnamed ministry worker.

"Draco what are you doing."

" I couldn't let you leave without touching you." He said as he started kissing her neck.

"You look so beautiful tonight but so sad in his arms."

" Draco please stop, I can't do this anymore. I'm trying to make this work with him."

" It must not be working if he is making you cry."

" Draco, I have to try Ok I love him. We...We're going to have a baby, please leave me alone." Ginny's voice cracked as she said it and Draco's face went white, He stepped away from her so he was not touching her at all. She could see his eyes travel to her stomach.

"You're pregnant ! Ginny how could you do this ! I thought ... I thought you loved me"

"I'm not pregnant Draco, but he wants a baby, What am I supposed to do ?"

" Say no tell him you're not ready or better yet Ginny leave him, He doesn't treat you they way he should ." She was really crying now, He put a hand on her cheek.

" Ginny, you should be treated like a princess. I would have you on that dance floor all night. I wouldn't let a moment pass without touching you. And Ginny if you were having my child, I would not spend one extra second at work before I would come home and take care of you."

" Why couldn't I have fallen for you two years ago."

" Because life isn't perfect. Don't stop taking that potion Ginny, you know if you have kids you will never leave him."

" I haven't but he is going to get suspicious soon. He..He promised it would be better after training ended."

" Ginny, training ended 3 weeks ago, He only wanted to dance because I was flirting with you."

" I have to go Draco. I...I love you." She pulled her hands from his and left the room, fixed her makeup and returned to Harry.

" Harry I don't feel well, Can we go home"

" Sure baby let's go."


	5. Living for yourself

Chapter 5

Living for yourself

Ginny was lying in bed that night staring up at the ceiling. How did my life become ...this. She thought, I'm the women who cheats on her husband, who lies about birth control potion, and prayed for the strength to leave him and allow herself to be happy.

"Harry"

"Yea babe" He mumbled sleepily

" Where do you go after work ?" She asked

" What ?"

" Tonight Draco told me that training ended 3 weeks ago, So where have you been going ?"

" Just ...work."

" Harry are you cheating on me ?" She finally asked. She felt him stiffen.

" Are you cheating on me ?" He asked back. He heard her draw a deep breath.

" Turn the light on Gin I think we need to have a serious talk." Ginny's heart started beating really fast. She leaned over and turned the light on. She couldn't meet Harry's eyes.

" This isn't working Harry."

" I know, Gin I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

" I never meant to hurt you either. Who is it Harry ?"

" Don't hate me..."

" Please tell me it's not one of my friends"

" No, It's Pansy Parkinson. She started at the ministry last year and well I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I've been sleeping with...with.."

"Draco Malfoy" He finished.

"How did you know ?"

" On two separate occasions at two different banquets I went to find you, Draco was also missing. Those two events were held at hotels." Ginny was crying now.

" This thing with pansy, It's not just a fling is it ?"

" I'm in love with her Gin I'm sorry."

" I'm in love with him too." Ginny finally looked at Harry.

" Why did you say you wanted children ?" She asked.

" I...I thought it would make things better, that was before I realized I loved her. I thought because you said yes that it meant Draco was just a fling, but then I found your birth control under the sink one day when I knocked your lady stuff over. "

" I do love you Harry."

"I love you too. But I'm just not ..."

"In love with me." She said

" Gin I want you to know that I will always love you, you will always be very important to me" He said cupping her cheek.

" I know Harry, And I'll always love you too. I think we just jumped into this because it was comfortable and expected. Now look at us, We've both fell in love with two least likely people."

Harry laughed. " Ginny you are such a sweet person, but I can read you like a book, I knew something was wrong and I saw the way you looked at Draco."

"I'm glad you have somebody, it makes me feel less guilty. Your whole life was you always did what others needed or wanted you to do, Now you can live life for yourself, You deserve it." She said.

"So do you Gin, You've always done what was expected of you, and what your parents thought you should do. Now you can live for yourself and We can end this amicably"

" What do we do now ?"

Harry took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest.

"We sleep Gin, We go to sleep knowing that tomorrow will be better, and we get on with our lives."

" That sounds wonderful"

Don't hate me , I know its short. I really didn't want either of them to be the bad guy so I had them both end it. I am one of those who could never write an mean harry. This is going to turn into Ginny and Draco's happily ever after and may turn quite fluffy. PLease review !


	6. Moving On

Chapter 6

Moving On

That Sunday, Ginny and Harry decided to tell the family about the split, They wanted to make it very clear to them that it was a mutual separation.

"Come on Gin, It will alright" Harry squeezed her hand as the entered the burrow. Everyone could tell that Ginny was distracted all evening. She barely talked and hardly ate.

" Ginny Dear You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm not that hungary Mum."

" Is something wrong dear" Her father asked.

Ginny shifted nervously, and shot a glance at Harry who gave her a small nob.

"Actually, we have an announcement to make,"

"I knew it Arthur she's pregnant ! Oh Ginny we are so happy !" Before Ginny or Harry could correct them she was in tears.

"Oh Ginny don't cry" Her mother said soothing her,

"It's just her hormones, She'll be alright." She said to Harry.

" Umm Mum I'm not pregnant" She finally said.

" Oh, I thought you two were trying ?"

"Mum please let me talk. This very hard but Harry and I have decided to... separate. It was a mutual decision, Its just not working we realized that we loved each other but we are not in love with each other." She said quickly.

She looked at the shocked faces of her family and once again her heart broke, She knew they were not going to make it easy on them.

" I want you all to know that I will always love Ginny, I would be there if she ever needed me, And she feels the same. We just couldn't pretend anymore."

"So what's going to happen." Arthur asked.

"We decided to sell the house, I could never live there without Ginny, It was our home and I could never see another women there. So we ..."

"Were you cheating on her ?" The twins interrupted in unison.

Ginny spoke up before Harry could. "We were cheating on each other, We fell in love with other people."

" Ginevra Molly Weasley how could you ?" Molly asked as the rest of Ginny's brothers glared at Harry.

" Mum we want you to understand that we still want to stay friends. We are both to blame here."

" Who are these other people exactly ?" Arthur asked.

They looked at each other before Ginny spoke.

"We would rather not say until we figure out where its going."

They finished the rest of the night in polite conversation and when they left both Ginny and Harry were happy with the way things went.

"Harry I, I really appreciate everything you said."

"I meant it Gin, I'll always be there for you."

" I know you will" She said squeezing his hand. "I'm going to go talk to him now."

" OK I'll go see her" He said

" I guess I'll probably end up staying with him."

" You let me know where and I'll send your stuff. I meant it when I said I won't move Pansy into that house." While they were talking it started to rain. Harry picked up Ginny's hand and gave it squeeze.

" I know and I love you for that." Harry kissed her hand and they both disapperated .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny aperated straight to Draco's. As sad as she was about her marriage breaking up, she was excited to tell him. She knocked on the door and impatiently waited for him to answer not caring that she was getting completely soaked in the rain.

"Ginny what they bloody hell ? You'll get sick." He pulled her into the foyer.

"I don't care I had to see you." He performed a drying and warming spell on her

"I'm glad you came" He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"It's over"

"What !"

"Me and Harry, he was cheating on me too. The papers are already signed and processed."

" I can't believe he was cheating on you "

" I don't care, it makes me feel allot less awful. I told him I was in love with someone else and he said the same. We are gonna try to stay friends."

"Move in with me "

"What ?"

"Move in with me Ginny"

"Permanently ?" She gaped

" Yes, I love you. I want you with me "

" I thought I would get a flat."

" No ! you know you'll be here all the time, so why not ?"

" Well, I guess I could" She said slowly.

"Of course you can, Now come we need to celebrate" He said pulling her into the siting room where he poured two glasses of firewhiskey.

" To us" He said, They clinked glasses and drank the shots. He put his glass down and walked towards her, taking her glasses from her and setting it down. He took her hands, intertwining their fingers he pulled her towards him.

"I love you Ginny"

"I love you too" He put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her.

"Take me to bed Draco, It's been a long day." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom.


	7. New Beginnings

Chapter 7

New Beginnings

When Ginny woke up the next morning, it took her a moment before she realized she didn't have to rush off back to a loveless marriage. Her head was rested on Draco's chest with his arms wrapped around her tightly. It was the most wonderful feeling. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good morning love" She said when his eyes fluttered opened. He smiled down at her and kissed her back.

"I love waking up to your face" Ginny couldn't help but blush, Harry never said things like that to her.

" What do you want to do today ?" He asked. She ran a hand down his chest.

" I can think of a few ideas." She said smirking. He threw a leg over hers and flipped them over so that he was cradled between her legs. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. He ravished her chest making her moan and arch into his warm mouth.

"Draco, please."

"Tell me you want me" He said amongst heavy breathing.

"I want you Draco"

"Tell me you love me" He said as he teased her entrance

" I love you, Now get on with it before I explode." She said becoming angry.

" Hmm Is my girl getting impatient."

" Yes" She growled raising her hips off the bed.

She gasped when he finally entered her. Any fears she had about their uncertain future were washed away at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans Ginny was so close her fingernails were clawing his back. His eyes were locked with hers and just as she was about to orgasm

"I love you" He said

"I love you to babe"

" Oh God Draco !"

"Nobody feels as good as you Gin." Draco buried his head in neck. His eyes closed as he became more frantic in his movements. A moment later their breathing became labored and their moans loader as Draco emptied himself deep in her womb and she road out the waves of her orgasm clutching franticly at his back.

He collapsed on her holding her tight but not removing himself from her.

" I love the feel of you inside me Draco, It's like we fit. I don't know, is that weird ?"

"No, not at all. We do fit" He kissed her again looking into her eyes.

"Marry me Ginny"

"What !" She screeched

"I want you to marry me"

"Draco it's to fast we..."

"We wasted enough time being married to the wrong people, I don't want to waste anymore time I want a family with you."

" I..We can't..."

" You know we will end up married so lets just do it now. No big event you, me and a ministry official on the beach. Ginny I want you to be my wife."

She looked at him a few more moments, trying to read his face, She didn't want to rush into anything but somehow this just felt right. "Yes"

"Yes ?"

"Yes Draco I'll marry you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later Ginny was standing on a beach holding hands with Draco in an amazing Charmeuse V-neck halter with ruched surplice bodice and beaded embroidered dropped waist. It had a chapel train that extended from and applique on the back of the dress. ( A/N I used the same dress from maybe I'm amazed because its perfect for Ginny and a wedding on a beach).

The sun was setting casting beautiful pink and orange hues across the sky. Blaise, Draco's best friend was there and so was Hermione. They hadn't told the rest of the family and didn't give their friends time to tell either.

It was romantic and spontaneous. Ginny couldn't help but notice that it was the opposite of her first wedding. It was small, outside and private whereas her wedding to Harry however romantic was big, indoors and swarming with press.

Draco looked into her beautiful chestnut eyes and slipped an amazing wedding band on her finger adorned with several small diamonds and kissed her. Ginny had never felt a kiss like it before. With that one kiss Draco gave her so much. Love, passion,security and the knowledge that he would be there always.

They spent a week in Ireland for their honeymoon before returning home.

"Draco, I just want you to know that this week has been amazing. and I love you so much."

"I love you too baby" He swept her up in his arms and carried her into the manor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Draco "

"Yes love ?"

"I've been thinking about how we are going to tell my parents."

" Thats not going to be a good day."

"I know, So I was thinking that we could write a note, throw it at them and run " She said looking up from where her head was resting on his chest.

He looked at her for a moment trying to figure out if she was serious.

"You're serious ?"

"Yes, I used to do it when I was little. Whenever I did something wrong I would write it . Like mum I broke your favorite vase. I'm sorry sorry sorry. Then I would throw the note at her and run."

" Baby we can't do that" He said laughing.

"I think we should. They are going to ruin our bubble of happiness."

"Bubble of happiness ?"

"Yea its like, when we are here its just you and me and it's wonderful and they are a swarm of bees who want nothing more then to sting our bubble till it pops"

" I truly love it when you try to explain how your mind works , it's so amusing." He said flashing his famous Malfoy smirk.

" Hello rude, I'm your wife now ! "

"I still can't believe it." He said bringing her fingers to he lips and kissing them.

" Me neither. It feels like a dream." He started kissing her again and trailing them down her body, over her breasts and down her stomach. He kissed around her stomach.

"Draco We have to leave this room sometime."

"No we don't"

" What about my job ?"

" You don't have to work if you don't want to. I have plenty of money."

" I want to work Draco, But It's sunday so I'm expected at the burrow for lunch."

" I don't want you to go."

" We have to, I have to tell them." She said pulling herself out of bed.

" You can go"

" No way My father will respect you more if you come." She yelled from the shower. Draco groaned as he thought of what he would endure at the burrow.


	8. You Jump, I jump, Remember

Chapter 8

You Jump, I jump remember.

2 hours later Ginny was dragging Draco up the walk way to the Burrow, He had complained and protested all morning and only agreed to come when she promised to have sex with him anywhere he wanted.

" Mum ! We're here" She called out

"I told her I was bringing my new boyfriend" She whispered to him.

" Hello Ginny Dear" Her mother greeted her warmly before her eyes rested on Draco.

" Mum you know Draco Malfoy"

"Yes of course hello Draco" She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Nice to formally meet you Mrs. Weasley"

" It's Molly dear, Its a pleasure to have you. I love feeding people and you are to thin. Please come out to the garden everyone is here."

"Mum, wait can we talk to you a minute"

" What's wrong"

"Nothing Mum"

"Mrs. Weasley, I want you to know that I love your daughter very much."

"Mum we got married last week" Molly took in a deep breath.

" How could you without us ?"

"We wanted to do it simple and small it was 5 people on a beach." She shrugged " Last time I had the wedding I was supposed to have and I didn't want that again."

" Well I guess if it makes you happy. Let me go prep the family before you all come in though." She turned and went to the kitchen and Ginny pulled Draco to the couch in the living room.

After a few minutes they heard the family start arguing. They only caught bits of the conversation. They were saying things like " He's a death eater." "just split with Harry" " We can't have a Malfoy in the family". Ginny felt the anger grow inside her and she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

When they entered everyone started yelling at once except for Molly, Who was trying to calm everyone down and keep the twins from cursing Draco. Arthur's face was beat red as he threatened Draco with bodily harm.

" Shut up !" Ginny yelled

"I'm going to talk and you WILL listen !" They all shut up immediately. They knew not to cross Ginny when she was mad.

" I have always done what was expected of me, I've always been the littlest Weasley, and I let you all try and protect me, I tried to make myself what you wanted me to be. I tried to be Mrs. Potter, but Harry and I don't work. Harry is in love with somebody else. He's happy and now so am I. I love Draco, I wasted to much time being unhappy and I won't do it anymore."

" Ginny You're vulnerable now, This is not a good Idea" Her dad said.

" Well Dad I'm sorry you feel that way. I am happy. If you can't accept us as a couple then we won't come around anymore. That will break my heart. But if you don't want to get to know Draco as my husband, then you also won't know you're grandchild." They all just stared at her shocked. She grabbed Draco and ran out of the house.

" Baby wait" She just kept pulling him down the path and outside the gate to where they could apperate back the the manor.

" Ginny Is there something we should be talking about ?" He said grabbing her arm as she tried to go up there the stairs.

" What ?" She said being snapped out of her anger.

" I asked you if there is something we should be talking about ?"

" Uh you mean the fact that I may not speak to my family again ?" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. He walked up the few steps to move closer to her and took her hand.

"They will come around, Your mother will talk to them. But I was referring to the comment you made about them not knowing their grandchild." She didn't answer right away.

" Ginny, tell me."

"I don't know, maybe"

"Maybe ? "

" Thats what I said" She pulled her hand from his grip and proceeded up the steps.

"Ginny wait ! What do you mean by maybe ?"

" It means maybe Draco, It means I don't know"

" You don't know as in your probably not but haven't checked or you probably are but haven't checked."

Ginny sighed heavily. "The second one"

"How long ?"

" Just a week"

" Why didn't you tell me ?" He said pulling her back down the steps and seated them both on the couch.

" I didn't know how you would feel, And I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"And is that working ?" He said smirking at her. He knew how excited Ginny got about stuff, Like at kid at Christmas. It was one for the things he loved most about her.

"Not at all. I want it to be true so bad." Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Me too"

"Really !"

"Yes Ginny I told I wanted children with you."

"I know but its so soon. I didn't know how you would feel."

" Baby I love you. I've had my free years and I don't want it anymore. I want a family. I want to read my children bed time stories and rock them to sleep and teach them to ride and swim. I can't wait."

"I'm so happy you feel that way" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to take the test now ?" He wiped a tear from her cheek.

She nodded "Will you hold my hand ?"

"Of course" He laced his fingers with hers and she pulled out her wand, pointed it to her stomach and said the spell. She clutched Draco's hand tightly anxiously awaiting the pink or blue glow. After a minute her wand tip was glowing bright white.

Ginny let out a small whimper. " Well I guess...uh ..we ...have nothing to worry about then." She said, her voice cracking and dropping his hand and standing to leave the room.

"Ginny" He stood behind her and turned her to face him. She had silent tears streaking down her face.

"I...I'm fine Draco, it's alright." He enveloped her in a tight hug, she cried into his shoulder a minute before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, this is so stupid " She said wiping her tears with a hanky. " How can I be upset over something I never had ?"

"Ginny, Why didn't you tell me you wanted a baby that bad ?" She shrugged.

" I thought you would think it's too soon."

" I told you when we got married I would do anything to make you happy. We've wasted enough time, No more wasting time. If you are sure thats what you want."

"I want little strawberry blondes running around this house but are you sure ? I couldn't bare it if you came to resent me because of it."

" You Jump, I jump remember ?" He responded.

" Huh ?"

" It's from Titanic, I thought every women in the English speaking language saw that movie, It's like the biggest chick flick ever."

" Then what are you doing watching it ?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Draco sighed heavily. He knew he should have never brought it up. " It...was one of my ... things "

" And that worked ?" She asked in disbelief.

" We can watch it one night, I swear you will be putty in my arms." he said against her cheek as he kissed his way down her throat.

Ginny moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck "I already am." Draco scooped Ginny up in his arms and kissed her.

"Now lets start working towards those strawberry blondes shall we ?" He carried his wife off to the bedroom where they stayed the rest of the night.


	9. Keeping you

Chapter 9

Keeping you

The next three months were very busy for Ginny and Draco. Ginny was putting in extra hours almost every night at St. Mongo's due to a recent outbreak of spattergroit . Draco was trying to buy out the Quality Quidditch company and was working fanatically on the proposal often causing him to work through dinner and come home after ten.

It seemed the only time they had together was in bed at night when they were mostly to tired to do anything except on saturdays. Ginny had never expected to be this busy, but with Draco also being busy she felt less guilty.

"I'm so exhausted" Draco complained flopping into bed with Ginny after a long day at the office.

"Me too, Thank Merlin we finally got a steady supply of potion for spattergroit so we can start discharging the patients. How's the deal going ?"

"Closed" He muttered into his pillow.

"Oh Draco thats great ! Why didn't you tell me ?"

"I was to tired." She snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss.

" Let's have a romantic dinner tomorrow night, Just you and me, our favorite foods and ... eventually this bed." She said.

"Sounds wonderful love. I promised Blaise I would help him move into his new apartment tomorrow I'll make sure I'm home by 6, Is that alright ?"

"Sure I have some shopping to anyway."

* * *

Ginny was walking down Diagon Ally headed to the clothing shop to buy a new dress for dinner tonight. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect, She had been a little down recently due to their busy schedules, the baby making attempts had been few and far between. She was gazing at some jewelry in a store window. She turned to leave and walked straight into someone.

" Oh I'm so sorry"

"Its alright don't worry...Ginny ?"

" Pansy Hi, h...how are you ?" Ginny and pansy had always been polite to each other but this was the first time they had seen each other since they had practically switched men.

"I'm fine, How are you ?"

"Good, Good"

" Listen Pansy, I know this is a little strange but I don't want it to be. I want Harry to be happy and ..."

"Draco's one of my best friends."

"Yes, I would love to be friends because Harry is like a brother to me."

" I feel the same way about Draco, I really appreciate this, I mean Draco is my friend but Harry was your husband, and I ..."

"Don't apologize, If Harry hadn't been cheating on me, I may have never had the guts to tell him about Draco and we would both be miserable due to obligation."

" OK Why don't you call next week, We can do lunch ?" Pansy said as a question instead of a statement and with a little uncertainly in her voice.

" I would love that" Ginny replied.

"Great, I'll talk to you soon"

"Alright, bye Pansy tell Harry hello"

"Same for Draco" And she walked away. Ginny sighed in relief, allot of people say they are going to stay friends but it hardly ever happened. Hopefully this time it would work. Ginny smiled and proceeded to the dress shop. She had planned to instruct the house elves to set dinner up in the formal dining room and wanted to get a semi formal dress.

Ginny picked a dark green dress, Draco's favorite color on her. It came just above her knees, It had a jeweled neckline, the dress was satin and hugged her curves perfectly. Ginny also couldn't stop herself from buying an new nightie. It was a pale pink babydoll with sheer mesh embellished with black embroidery and matching thong.

Ginny rushed home, showered, did her hair and makeup and practically stalked the house elves to make sure everything was perfect. The set the fancy dining room for two, with long stem candle burning around the room. The set out a chilled bottle of wine and set romantic music to play.

When Draco came home Ginny was waiting for him in the dining room. When he walked in and saw her in her new dress she was speechless.

"Wow baby you look incredible" He walked over to her and started kissing her, He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her to him.

" Wait, Wait. We can do that later lets have dinner." He walked over and pulled out her seat for her.

" That dress is amazing Gin."

" I was hoping you would like it" She flashed a wicked smile at her husband and they tucked into their meal.

" Do I have food on my face or something ?" Ginny asked.

" What ?"

"You're staring at me" She brought her napkin to her mouth and wiped her chin.

"No, I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful"

" Draco, stop you're making me blush" She said with a goofy gin.

" I'm going to do more then make you blush" He ran his thumb over her small hand. Ginny took in a ragged breath. He didn't say anything else, but Ginny knew that this was going to be one of those moments. A moment of pure love and one of those moments she would try to remember when they were fighting, or she felt like giving up. She also knew that something amazing was going to happen and it caused her heart to start racing.

" I'm ...not hungary ...anymore" She gasped.

"Thank merlin" Draco was up off his chair so fast her knocked it backward. He pulled Ginny off her chair, she buried her fingers in his hair and kissed him frantically.

" Wait...Wait Baby" He said pulling back.

" What ? ....What's wrong ?" She said breathing heavily.

" We are going to do this right." Without saying another word he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom. He had scattered rose petals on the bed and lit candles all around the room.

"Its beautiful Draco, But you don't have to seduce me, I'm already yours" She whispered upon seeing the room.

"Your beautiful, and I'm not seducing you, I know I have you. I'm showing you that I know what it takes to keep you." His lips were so close to her ear, his breath made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. This subtle dig at Harry was not lost on her.

Draco ran his hands up her arms and slide the straps of her dress down her arms. The dress pooled at her waist, revealing a red lacy strapless bra. She ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head, discarding it on the floor. He kissed her passionately on the lips, across her jaw and down her neck. She leaned her head back to give him better access while her hands worked frantically on his belt buckle. He pulled off her bra and pushed the dress all the way off her.

He walked her over to the bed and laid her down before removing the rest of clothes and laying next to her. He kissed his way down her neck to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel.

" Stop teasing me Draco please." She said, lifting her hips to allow him to remove her panties.

"Patience my love" He pushed her legs open more and dipped his tongue into her core eliciting loud moans from the red head.

"God, Draco just do it." Unable to control himself any longer he entered her in one quick thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The room was filled with their moans as they made love into the night.

Ginny woke up the next morning her head on his chest, naked with her legs tangled with Draco's. She kissed him lightly on the cheek to wake him up.

"Mmm Morning love."

"Good morning." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Last night was amazing" She said.

"You are amazing, and I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

" It's alright, I was busy too."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I saw Pansy yesterday."

" Really ? That must have been ...strange"

" Not really, She is really nice actually, I suggested we have her and Harry over for dinner."

" We can have pansy but I still hate potter for ignoring you like he did."

" Well think of it this way, If he hadn't, We may not have gotten together for a really long time, if ever."

"True, We can talk about it later. Right now your mine" He rolled them over so he was on top of her again.


	10. Reconciliations and Revelations

Chapter 10

Reconciliations and Revelations

Ginny pulled her jacket tight around her as she walked down the busy streets of Diagon Ally. She was meeting her mother for lunch.

" Hi mum." She greeted finding her mother at a small table by the window.

" Ginny dear, I'm so glad you called I've missed you so much." She gave her daughter a tight hug before sitting down.

"How have you been Ginny, You look beautiful."

"Thanks mum. I've been fine, very busy because of the outbreak."

" Oh yes I read about that, I was so worried about you that stupid clock kept saying you were in mortal danger. Its back to normal now though, and how is Draco."

" He's fine, been busy"

Ginny was so happy to have her mother back. They ordered lunch and talked the whole time.

" The family misses you and feels terrible about the way they acted and they want to get to know Draco."

" Really ? How much threatening did you have to do ?"

" What you said really woke them up. We agreed to give you space. We knew you would contact us when you were ready. You were dealing with allot" She patted her daughters hand.

Ginny down on at her plate and sighed.

"What is it dear ?"

" I jumped the gun that night mum, It was a false alarm." She gave her a weak smile.

" You can't lie to me Ginevra Weasley. You're disappointed."

"Can I ask you something mum ? "

"Of course dear, anything"

" How...How did you know when you were ready to have children ?" Molly smiled softly.

" Ginny, I've never told anyone this except your father but you are my only daughter and I knew we would talk about kids eventually. I was pregnant with Bill when I married your father."

" Are you serious mum ? I can't believe that." Ginny was smirking viciously at her.

" It was only 6 weeks, the wedding was already planned. We had always talked about a big family and after Bill it just felt right. Now what brought this on honey ?"

" Well, I didn't think I was ready, but when I thought I was pregnant I was really happy. I just don't know if its to soon for us. Draco says it isn't. I mean I'm 25 and if I want a big family I should start soon right ?"

" Ginny you have always been very level headed. I know you will make the right choice. I think you are ready, You've been working at the hospital for 5 years, you are finally with someone you love, You're financially stable. But let me ask you this baby girl, Where you upset when you found out it was a false alarm ?"

" Yes, extremely. It surprised me, I didn't think I would get there so fast."

"Sometimes it just clicks, you probably weren't ready because you knew Harry wasn't right for you."

" That makes sense. Draco agreed, We've been trying but its been almost 3 months since I stopped taking the potion and ....nothing." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

" Aww honey I think your putting to much pressure on yourself. I never told you, but you were my miracle" She reached across the table and took Ginny's hand.

" What do you mean ?"

" I had given up. I had 6 boys, Don't tell Percy, Ron or the twins but after Bill and Charlie I just wanted a girl." Both women laughed.

" Anyway we stopped trying, You know we never had allot of money so we thought it best to.... But then I found out I was going to have you about a year later. Ginny I knew because you were sent to me that you'd be special. And you have grown into a smart, beautiful, strong witch who is going to be an amazing mother. Whenever that happens. Sometimes the way to get what you want most is to stop chasing it." She picked up Ginny's hand and kissed it.

" Thank you mum. I hope I'm half as wise as you are when I have children."

" You will be. I promise." Ginny payed their bill and they exited the cafe.

" Thanks for everything Mum, I have to get back to the hospital." They hugged.

" Just remember dear" She said in a lowered voice " Make sure he doesn't think that since you want a child you will just spread your legs whenever and wherever he wants"

"Mother ! thats my husband your talking about ! I wish you could see what I see in him Mum" She scolded blushing slightly.

" I will baby. I just want to make sure he is good to you."

" He is mum, I swear."

" Think about coming to the Burrow for dinner sunday night and bring Draco "

" I'll think about it mum, if not this week, soon."

" Bye baby"

* * *

Ginny's biological clock seemed to be ticking so loud it was keeping her up at night. She had no idea when this feeling took over her. Perhaps her mother was right, She could never picture children with Harry because he wasn't the one. Now, whenever Ginny closed her eyes a grey eyed strawberry blonde was the highlight of her dreams. So when another test came back negative she couldn't help but cry.

When Draco came home she was into her second hour of crying on the bed. When she heard him apperated down stairs she quickly tired to wipe off her face and brush her hair. She was still looking in the mirror when Draco found her.

"Hey sweetie" He said quickly as he stuck his head in the room on his way to the loo. But when he saw her face doubled back.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing honey. How was your day ?" She leaned up and kissed him.

" It was fine, Busy. Your eyes are all puffy, what did you do today ?"

" I had lunch with my mum."

" Did she upset you ?" He took hold of her hands and led her to the bed to sit down.

"On the contrary actually. We had a great talk, She said the family is ready to apologize and invited us to sunday dinner." She put hand up to silence him when he opened his mouth to speak. "I told her we would think about and if we don't go this week we will go soon."

" Fine, But tell me why you were crying." He put his hands on her face running his thumbs over her cheek just under her eyes.

" I can tell your eyes are still red and puffy."

" I was just being silly. I'm just being a crazy emotional female." She got off them bed .

"Come on lets get some dinner" She tried to pull him off the bed but instead he pulled her back down onto the bed and pining her down. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

" Come on baby, you and I both know you are not some crazy emotional female." He said between kisses.

"Mmmm" Ginny couldn't even form coherent words while he was making her feel so delicious.

" Do you like that my love ?" His asked in a seductive voice as his hand trailed up her shirt.

" Yes, Don't stop." She said in a half moan.

" Then I suggest you tell me why a beautiful woman such as yourself spent the afternoon crying." Ginny sighed heavily but knew he wouldn't drop it and he did have a right to know. She reached under her pillow and took out the small vile. She had bought a supply of pregnancy test potions, it was more reliable and could be used earlier then the spell. She handed it to him. He looked at it curiously, looking at the clear liquid inside.

" What is it honey ?"

" A...negative pregnancy test " Her voice cracked as she spoke. She turned over and buried her head in the pillows, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm so sorry honey. I didn't know you were...I mean I didn't know that you thought...." He moved her red hair away from her face.

" I got my hopes up to soon. See the potion can tell you if your pregnant two weeks after sex. The spell only works after you miss a period. They recommend the potion for couples who are actively trying to conceive."

" I wish you would have told me love. Don't get so upset please, It breaks my heart . We have plenty of time."

" I want a big family Draco. I want a baby now. I don't know maybe there is something wrong with me"

"Ginny, You are perfect. Is this what you and your mum talked about today ?" She nodded.

"What did she say ? Did she say that something may be wrong ?" He asked concerned

"No" She mumbled, She turned over on her back to face him completely. " She said I was putting to much pressure on myself."

Draco smiled down at her and extended his hand to help her up.

"Come on witch I'm taking you to dinner."

"No Draco I don't feel like eating."

" No I insist." He kissed her cheek and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

" Your going to need you strength when I bring you back here and make love to you all night." She put her arms around his neck.

"Promise"

Its been a while for this story, Wasn't sure where it was going. So I hope you like it. Reviews please.


	11. Two Kissed for Ginny

Chapter 11

Two kisses for Ginny

Ginny tried her best to take her mothers advice and tried to calm down. Her and Draco had designated saturday their date night. He always took her some place romantic for dinner and often to the theater after which they would come home and make love to each other until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Neither of them mentioned a baby, They decided to stop putting so much pressure on it. Ginny was delighted to find that Draco still planned a romantic saturday night every week.

When june came around Ginny started to suspect that she may be pregnant, but she refused to let herself get her hopes up. Two weeks later when she was still late and feeling nauseous she decided it was time for a test. She was fairly certain it would be positive because this was the latest she had ever been.

Ginny came home from the apothecary and locked herself in her bathroom, her husband was due home any minute. She pricked her finger and let the blood drop into the little vile of potion. She sat on the side of the tube, bitting her nails and hoping that the three minutes would pass quickly before Draco came home. She always greeted him at the door and he would think it odd if he couldn't find her. She wanted the moment she told him to be perfect. They had waited so long, she refused to let herself just blurt it out.

Three minutes later Ginny took a deep breath and unclenched her hand that was concealing the small vile. She looked down, it was a brilliant shade of gold, she was pregnant. She was sure to buy the test that uses colors that would not reveal the child's sex, She wanted to be surprised instead of buying one that would have turned pink or blue.

Ginny broke down in tears of joy. A moment later she hear Draco come home. She quickly cast a makeup charm to cover her tears streaked face, prayed her face wouldn't give anything away and went to greet her husband.

" Hey baby" Draco greet as he kissed her.

"Hi honey, How was your day ?"

"Long and exhausting, but now I'm here with you its much better." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him.

" What did you do today ?"

"Mmm Little of this a little that." It was taking all of Ginny's self control not to blurt it out to him but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer. He released her and started to head to living room.

"Come have a drink with me" He took her hand pulled her forward. Uh Oh she couldn't let that happen. She tightened her grip on his hand and yanked him back to her.

" Not so fast. I'm going to require two kisses from you when you arrive home at night." She said not letting go of his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He knew she couldn't resist his smirk.

"Why is that my love ?" He put his other hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips, she kissed it.

"Because I want one for me" She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Then she moved his hand down her neck, over her chest and rested it on her womb with her hand on top of his.

" And one for the baby" She said beaming up at him.

Draco cleared his throat before he spoke, he was obviously taken by surprise, which was exactly what she wanted.

"What ?" he said in a hardly audible whisper.

" I'm pregnant Dra..." She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. Her hands moved up around his neck and moved to her back.

" I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy." He said when he finally pulled away. They both had tears in their eyes as he rested his forehead to hers.

" You're going to be an amazing father."

"And you're going to be the perfect mother." He seemed to realize they were still standing in the foyer so he took her hands and led her to the living room, where he sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"How long have you known ?"

"I literally found out just as you got home ." He wrapped both arms around her waist, holding her tight.

" How far along are you ?"

" I really don't know yet, but I'm two weeks late so maybe about 6 weeks, maybe longer, I waited a long time so I wouldn't get my hopes up." She couldn't stop grinning.

" Can you come to the healers with me tomorrow ? I really want you to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She leaned down and kissed him again.

" Lets Celebrate, I'm taking you out dinner. How about the new place in Diagon Ally ?"

" Sure. I've been dying to try it and fancy enough so I can wear my new dress before I'm to fat to fit in it. Draco we have to keep this to ourselves for awhile."

" Why ? Aren't you happy about it ?"

" I'm ecstatic about it, but its bad luck to announce before 12 weeks.

"It will be our little secret until you're ready."

" Alright ?" He added. She nodded.

" Ok lets get ready for dinner."

* * *

Ginny could not stop smiling all night and Draco wouldn't take his eyes off her. The walked up to the restaurant and as usual they were bombarded with photographers and reporters. Draco kept his arm draped across Ginny's waist as he ushered her inside.

" Oh Draco, This place is beautiful" She said, Her eyes wide as she took in the elegant dining room. The ceiling was charmed to look like a starry sky and candles floated around, casting a romantic glow. The walls were adorned with beautiful pictures of various european cities.

" This room isn't half as beautiful as you are." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

" I think you're just saying that cuz I'm having your baby." She said leaning into his ear. A moment later they were shown to lovely half circle booth in a romantic corner away from the prying eyes of the reporters.

" Good evening Mr & Mrs. Malfoy. How are you tonight ?" The tall hansom waiter asked as he handed them each a menu.

" Very well thank you."

"Excellent Shall I give you a moment to look over the wine list ?"

" Yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

" Draco I can't..." Ginny started as the waiter walked away.

" I know, Gin. Give me some credit. I'll charm yours into juice, We still want to keep this to ourselves right ?" He said shifting his eyes over to the reporters who were taking their pictures through the windows.

"Yes of course."

" Then trust me" The waiter returned and Draco ordered the wine and discreetly charmed it into grape juice.

" How would have have thought we'd ever make it here ?" Ginny said, taking another spoonful of pasta.

" What do you mean baby ?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows and set his fork down.

" I mean, We've come a long way in such a short time. I never expected to be so happy, I never thought I'd have the guts to end things with Harry. And now I'm married to the love of my life with a baby on the way hardly a year later. Just who would have thought ?" She repeated again looking down at her plate.

Draco knew she felt she didn't deserve this happiness so fast , He always reminded her that Harry was not innocent in this situation. Draco leaned into her and tilted her chin to look at him.

"Me Ginny, I knew. Because we love each other and that's not wrong. I love you ."

"I love you too Draco"

" So what do my babies want for dessert ?" He said as he picked up her small hand and kissed it.

" Hmm I would have to say anything that contains large amounts of ..."

"Chocolate, I should have known." He finished.

" Want to share a piece of double fudge chocolate cake ?, Pansy said its to die for " Draco asked in an attempt to impersonate Pansy.

" That sounds delicious honey, But when have you known me to share chocolate ? I already have to share with the baby I'm sorry to tell you I'm not sharing with you."

The waiter came back and Draco ordered 2 pieces of cake and a scotch. Ginny immediately tucked into her cake but frowned at Draco when he took a sip of his scotch.

" What's wrong love ?"

" Alcohol" She said in a longing voice.

" Honey, You don't drink scotch anyway."

" I know, but if I had known I would be pregnant today I would have went out drinking last night."

" Umm baby, You were still pregnant last night, even though you didn't know it, It would still hurt the baby."

Ginny thought for a moment about her answer, but when no good answer came to her, she spoke.

" True" She said slowly. " I think you shouldn't drink until the baby is born." She said as if she were just hit by this brilliant idea.

" I don't drink allot"

" I didn't say you did, but I just think its unfair for you to drink, when I can't"

" How about I just don't drink in front of you anymore."

" Ok well then I just won't drink in front of you." She said pushing her plate away from her and folding her arms across her chest. Draco knew he was in for it now.

" Ginny, Don't pick a fight."

" I'm not picking a fight Draco, I'm asking what I think is extremely reasonable considering what I have to go through."

" Ok, Ok Love, I'll do it. Come on this is supposed to be a wonderful night for us." He leaned in and caressed her face.

" Draco I want you to want to do it for me." He leaned in and kissed her.

" Baby I would give up alcohol for the reset of my life if you asked me to."

" Really ?"

"Yes I love you. Just please don't ask me to"

Ginny chuckled. " Don't worry, I won't."

" Come on baby, finish your cake." Ginny looked sadly at her cake and shook her head.

" I wish I could, Baby doesn't seem to like chocolate as much as I do." She gave a weak smile.

" You don't feel well ?" Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry it just came over me, Can we go ?"

" Of course"

* * *

The next morning Ginny was awoken by a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. When she was finished Draco was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She walked over to her full length mirror a gazed at her reflection. She didn't look different. She pulled up her shirt and turned sideways. When she stood really straight and still she could see a little bulge between her hips. She smiled and ran her hand over it.

She turned back to the bed and looked at her sleeping husband. She wondered if she was going to have a blond haired, silver eyed boy or a red headed little girl with chocolate eyes. Ginny's heart filled with joy as she pictured her strawberry blondes running around the yard outside her bedroom window.

When Draco woke the first thing he saw was his wife standing in front of the mirror with a large stomach.

" Woah, how long have I been asleep ?" Ginny turned to him laughing, She pulled the pillow from under her shirt and threw it at him.

"I was just seeing how it would look." She crawled back into bed and laid her head on his chest, He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

" Can you feel it ?" He asked in a whisper. Ginny took his hand and placed it on her soft stomach and covered it with hers.

"Its kinda hard to explain, it feels like ummm.... fuzzy ?"

"Fuzzy ?"

" No I don't know if thats right, kind of swishy. I can definitely tell something is in there. I guess like butterflies, you know when your nervous."

"Hmm." Was the only thing Draco could say.

"I feel like I need to start saying wise things" He continued.

"What ?"

"Well, I'm a father now, I feel like I should sound smart and wise. My father always sounded wise. I don't feel wise." Ginny turned to face him.

" Honey, The baby is like the size of a peanut, you don't have to worry about being wise until our child starts asking questions, you have a long time." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure you will be very wise when the time comes. I'm gonna go shower, healer appointment is in 2 hours." she padded over to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving a very anxious Draco still in bed.

AN: I know this is pretty fluffy, but I was feeling sappy when I wrote this.


	12. Adjusting

Chapter 12

adjusting 

Ginny and Draco walked out of the healers office hand in hand, Ginny was on cloud 9 as she walked to the tea shop with her prescription for vitamin potions and several pamphlets on pregnancy in her coat pocket.

" When should we tell our parents ?" Ginny asked hanging on Draco's arm.

" When ever you want, my mother will be ecstatic, So when we tell her we need to be ready for the whole bloody world to find out because she will want an announcement in the paper."

" Oh Draco that would be awful. I had the press all up in my business with harry, I didn't think it would be like that now." As they entered the tea shop most of its inhabitants had stopped to stare at them.

" I see I was wrong" Ginny said as Draco helped her out of her coat and hung it up for her. Blushing slightly, Ginny walked to a table in the corner, set apart from the rest of the crowd.

" I'm sorry Gin, We are always gonna be news. My family is very influential and with my parents social standing and my political aspirations we ..."

" Wait, political aspirations ?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

" Well, I didn't tell you but I've been talking to other departments about a transfer, I don't want such a dangerous job anymore, anyway I'm being named head of international magical cooperation."

" What ! baby why didn't you tell me thats huge" Ginny was trying to contain her excitement and not speak to loudly.

" I didn't want to mention it until I was sure but seeing as how I can speak so many different languages and have lived in several countries, that mixed with the fact that I'm a malfoy and of course incredibly good looking has made me the best choice. It was good timing." He said with a smirk

"Thats wonderful Draco, But are you sure ? I know you enjoyed being an auror."

" I did but its not the life for a family man, to dangerous and the hours are all over the place." He reached across the table and caressed her cheek. " This way I can be home for dinner every night, this isn't a new development Gin, It's been in the works for awhile."

" As long as it's what you want."

" It is, I promise. So after we tell our parents, I'll have my father's publicist write up something really nice for the papers. Ok ?"

" Yea...Ok and about your father, Is he gonna be alright with this ? I mean it would be nice if he stopped referring to me as _only your second wife_, Bloody git"

" Honey that was a joke" Ginny scoffed, She knew it wasn't a joke, at least it didn't feel like a joke to her. However it is nothing worse then what she had expected. Ginny could never figure out how Narsissa and Lucius ended up together. To her surprise Ginny got along very well with Narsissa. She was very kind and loving, contrary to popular belief. Of course she did comment on Ginny's posture and her etiquette or lack there of, but Ginny had decided that didn't make her mean, and Ginny had decided to take the opportunity to learn from her, after all she was a Malfoy wife now too.

" Gin I have to get to the office and finish up a few things before I start the other job on monday, Do you want me to floo home with you first ?" He sipped the remnants of tea from his cup, She did the same before speaking.

" No thats alright, I'm gonna go get my potions and browse the book stores a bit for anything helpful." They both stood up and went to get their coats, Draco helped Ginny put hers on as they left the shop.

"I'll see you at home later."

" You be careful, my love"

"Oh please don't turn into one of those" She rolled her eyes .

"A what ? A concerned husband ? A loving father to be ?"

"Shh Draco, I was kidding. I love you" She pecked him on the cheek and walked off.

After getting her potions from the apothecary Ginny headed over to the book store not unaware of the prying eyes of the other shoppers. She had gotten used to it from being Mrs. Potter but she knew they were staring for a whole different reason. That fact that she went from being Mrs. Potter to Mrs. Malfoy in such a short time had of course caused a slue of articles to be written. Ginny cringed at the thought of what it will be like after they found out she was pregnant.

Ginny browsed around a bit before she made her way to the baby books. She looked around nervously a minute before selecting what she wanted. She hoped nobody would notice but she had told herself long ago that she couldn't stop living her life just because of the press.

She picked up on book on what to expect in the coming months and a book on decorating for when it was time to do the nursery. She discretely transfigured the covers into classic novels and paid.

Draco came home from work to the smell of his favorite meal cooking, he hung up his cloak and went looking for his wife. After checking the library and the living room with no success he called a house elf.

" Mrs. Ginny is in the kitchen sir, she is kicking us out hours ago and is not letting us cook." The tiny elf explained in a voice mixed with hurt and indignation.

"She's cooking ?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

" Yes sir, We is trying to stop her sir" The elf responded in a trembling voice.

" Its ok Tippy, Its not your fault. I'll go find her. Would you mind sending out these letters for me." He handed the elf the letters and went off to the kitchen.

When he walked quietly into the kitchen, Ginny didn't turn around. She was washing some vegetables in the sink before she used her wand to set them chopping. The setting sun was streaming through the window, making her hair look the most brilliant shade of red. She had it swooped to one side, she was wearing a simple blue blouse with a black skirt that fell right above her knees. Draco noticed as he stood staring at his beautiful wife that she was humming very quietly to herself, to their child.

" Oh Draco, you scared me" Ginny said with a hand to her heart when she turned around to find him standing at the door.

" Sorry love, I didn't mean to." She flashed him a smile, placed a hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

" Dinner is almost ready, I'm making roast beef." She said shuffling back over to add ingredients to her meal.

" Smells wonderful, but why didn't you let the elves do it ?"

Ginny shrugged " Just felt like cooking. It makes me feel like a real wife and mother." She said smiling over her shoulder at him.

" You are the perfect wife and mother whether you cook or not."

" Thank you, now go wash up." She said pushing him towards the door.

" I'll set the table and it will be ready by time you are done."

" You've done enough, let the elves do it, you should sit down." He said trying to pull her from the kitchen.

" No, Draco I don't need to sit down. Just go wash up please."

" So, what do you think ?" Ginny asked nervously as Draco took a bite of food.

" It's perfect" he answered with a smile.

" Its the first time I tried making it."

" It's wonderful love."

" Good, I'm glad you like it." Draco noticed that she was only picking at her food, playing with her fork.

" Aren't you hungry ?"

" Not so much anymore, I was eating as I was cooking, shouldn't have done that." She gave a weak smile.

" Feeling alright ?"

" Yes, I'm fine. Just tired."

" You should have let the house elves cook, I don't want you straining yourself."

" Draco, I'm pregnant not ill." She said with a touch of aggravation.

" I know your not ill Ginny, I am simply suggesting that you alleviate some stress instead of taking on more."

" You think cooking dinner is so stressful ? ...really Draco"

" No I just don't want you taking to much on in a day. I'll worry about you enough as it is at the hospital, you should come home and relax."

" Draco I only work 4 days a week."

" I know dear but I really think you should give up your rotation in the closed ward Its..."

" No Draco, I certainly won't it's my favorite part of the week."

" thats because its the busiest and most dangerous, Ginny you have to be careful if you get hit by some patients uncontrollable blast of magic ."

" Thats not fair they can't help it ..."

" Ginny I'm not insulting them but I will not have my wife and child in danger."

Ginny's temper was rising now, She hated being told what she could and could not do, besides they hardly ever had any incidents in the closed ward anymore. Ginny had developed a dedication towards them, because she how close she came to being one of them. She was lucky Tom's actions in her first year didn't leave any permanent damage. She quietly set down her fork, placed her napkin and the table and got up. Draco always knew when he was in serious trouble because she would go silent. Believe it or not he liked it better when she yelled.

"Gin, can I come in ?" Draco asked tapping the door as he entered.

" Ginny come on, don't be mad at me." He said when she didn't answer. He went over and sat on the bed. She didn't look at him as she continued to fold and put away her laundry, just getting louder with the slamming of each drawer.

Draco reached out a hand and grabbed one of her wrists as she passed by him.

" Let the elves do it." She yanked her arm away from him, throwing herself off balance with the large amount of clothes she was carrying, he caught her by the waist to steady her. She just looked at him for a moment before calmly answering him.

" I can put my own clothes away. Leave me alone."

" Ginevra what is it that you are really angry about here ?"

" Don't call me Ginevra, you know I hate it." She snapped.

" I think it beautiful, just like you." He said with those damn puppy dog eyes that always melted her heart.

Ginny huffed and put her hands on her hips.

" I am not quitting my job Draco, I won't" She said in a slow deadly tone.

" Ginny I wasn't suggesting ..." He started but when her eyes bulged angrily he decided to drop it.

" Ok love, whatever makes you happy." He finished.

" Ginny, Do you have a minute ?" Ginny's supervisor Erica called to her as she was updating her charts a few days later.

" Sure, Just let my finish up this chart and I'll be right in."

Ginny finished up her work and knocked on Erica's office door before entering. The office was small with an oak desk set in front of a window, with Erica's credentials and pictures of her children hanging on the wall. Ginny took a seat in on of the chairs across from the desk tiredly.

" Whats up ?" Being summoned to her boss's office wasn't necessarily a scary thing for Ginny, Erica had always been very fair and kind to all the healers in her unit and she had been Ginny's mentor when she was a healer intern after she graduated and before Erica was promoted.

" I just wanted an to see how you were doing and check on how everything was going." Erica smiled her concerned smile, And shifted some papers on her desk, not looking directly at Ginny.

" Uhh I'm fine, everything is fine." She said eyeing her boss suspiciously.

" Good, I was concerned you were working to many hours."

" I'm not, I was just here late last night catching up on my charts, you know I always get behind with my paper work."

" Ok, Well I actually called you in here to tell you what a great job you've been doing. Your being promoted"

Ginny's face lit up, She had been hoping to be offered the permanent attending healer position. She would be able to treat her own patients without consulting a superior and pick a specialty.

" I am, thats amazing. And I can answer your next question right now, I want my specialty to be permanent spell damage. I have really made great progress with ..."

"No Ginny, you misunderstood me. Your being appointed to the peds staff."

" Peds ? But there isn't an opening in pediatrics, hasn't been one for years."

" I know, but there is now. Healer Carmen is retiring. Your gonna be working in the pediatric ICU. This is what you wanted ever since you started here. You always wanted to be on the peds floor."

" I... yes I did, that is until I started doing rotation in the closed ward. I can't leave my patients there."

" Ginny this is a great opportunity for you. You are a great healer, you shouldn't be doing the work of an intern anymore. It was just a matter of time before we found the right place for you, besides we're getting new interns in the fall, If you start in peds now you'll be able to take on a group of your own interns to oversee by the fall."

Ginny's face fell a bit, By the fall she would either have a newborn or be about ready to pop. The baby was due the middle of september. They hadn't planned on telling anyone yet but she knew she could trust Erica.

" Umm well, See I don't think I'll be able to have interns in the fall. This is strictly privileged information but, I'm pregnant. Just found out a few days ago. So I think I should stay in my job you see, because Draco and I haven't talked about whether or not I'll return to work and get a nanny or stay home. I don't think it would be fair to ... "

" Well first, Congratulations, thats wonderful. Second, we can deal with the fall when the fall comes around, whether you take maternity leave or leave permanently. Talk to Draco, and if you decide that you want to come back, we can give you an intern now to shadow you, and take over during your leave."

" But interns don't ..."

" No, not usually but I am the supervisor and we have several excellent candidates, We have done this before. You know those fools are always trying to outshine each other. One of them will jump at the chance. And if you decide to leave, we can hire someone else."

" But my patients in the closed ward...I've connected with them." She said looking down at her hands.

" Ginny, even if this job hadn't come up, It would be negligent of me to let you work there. Take the promotion, if you don't, I'll still have to find someone to take over your rotation in the closed ward."

" Yea I know, Draco and I fought about that a few days ago. I knew he was right but I don't know, I just freaked on him." She said sighing and relaxing into the chair.

" He will get used to it. When I was pregnant with Ally, I yelled at greg for buying the wrong kind of orange juice." Ginny laughed .

" I hate pulp, he should know that." Erica offered by way of an explanation.

" Erica, I have to ask you, Did...Draco didn't ask you to transfer me did he ?" Her temper rising just thinking of it.

" No, of course not. We've been discussing candidates for the job for a few weeks now."

" OK...Right ok he...he wouldn't, wouldn't do that." She stammered trying to smile.

" Ginny is everything ok with you and Draco ? I mean I don't mean to pry but this wasn't ummm..."

"Oh no,no,no this was planned, we've been trying for awhile now. We'd appreciate it very much if you would keep this to yourself, we haven't told our families yet and we don't want the press to get wind of it."

"Of course. So you'll take the job then ?"

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she answered.

" Yes, of course. Do you mind if I leave an hour early today ?"

" Are you alright ?"

"Yes I'm fine, just having trouble adjusting. I feel tired all the time and one minute I'm hungry and the next I wanna puke."

" You'll get used to it hun, Go home now and get some rest."

" I still have charts to finish..."

" I'll finish the charts, Go home Ginny, I know you were here late last night and early this morning." She said raising an eyebrow.

" The damn charts, I had to catch up."

" I know, but now you have to go home, start your weekend early. Monday we'll get the paperwork started on your new job."

" Ok, ok thanks Erica, I'll see you monday."

Ginny came storming into the manor, threw her purse in a chair stomped upstairs to change her clothes. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't believe what Erica had told her. It was awfully suspicious that 3 days after she and Draco had fought about her job, a great job in pediatrics opens up.

Ginny had tried hard to convince herself that Draco was not the same person he once was, That he didn't conspire behind her back to get her transfered, even if it was for her own good. Ginny tried to think of it as cute, that he was worried about her and the baby, but what it kept boiling down to was the he didn't trust her, or her judgement. They had decided that she would keep the job and if she thought the patients were getting to hard to handle she would pass them to another healer. Draco wasn't happy about that conclusion...so naturally Ginny thought, he payed the hospital allot of money and maybe even Carmen and Erica.

Carmen had been on the fence for years about retiring but now all of a sudden she decided to do it. A likely story Ginny fumed. Before she could stop herself she threw a handful of floo powder in the fire and was standing in the lobby of Draco's office. She looked around the lavish lobby, never actually having been there before. She checked the directory and made her way to the top floor ( surprise, surprise. she thought) where his office was located.

Ginny marched up to the secretary, who of course was tall, leggy and blonde, sitting at a small desk in front of the doors.

" Is he In ?" Ginny asked although she knew that he was. The woman gave her a snotty look and raised her eyebrow.

" Excuse me ?"

" Is Draco In ?" Ginny repeated more slowly this time, her temper still rising.

" Excuse me Madam but Mr. Malfoy" Ginny heard her put emphasis on his name.

" Is currently in a meeting and does not see anyone without an appointment."

" Listen barbie" Ginny started, putting her hands on her hips.

" My name is Samantha" She interrupted.

"Like it matters" Ginny said dismissively " I don't need an appointment because I'm his wife." Samantha looked confused for a moment, finally Ginny decided to drop the formality. She side stepped the dress and barged into his office.

He was in fact having a meeting, a short,balding man was sitting in the Leather chair across from his desk, They both looked up startled when she entered, with samantha acting as though she was trying to stop her.

" Baby, What are you doing here ?" He asked confused as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

" I really need to talk to you, now." She said as calmly as she could.

" Oh Um... Mr. Lispen this is my wife Ginevra." They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

" Ginny can this wait until I get home, Love ?" Ginny just stared at him .

" Mr. Lispen if you will excuse us. Would you mind if we reschedule for tomorrow afternoon ?"

" Thats fine, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy a pleasure to meet you." With a wave he left them alone in the office.

" What's wrong Honey ? Are you alright ? Sit down."

" How could you Draco ?" She ripped her arms away from him.

" How could I what ?"

" Don't act like you don't know. I was transfered, oh sorry I mean promoted" She said using air quotes.

" Thats great. But why would I already know about this ?"

" Quite it Draco !" She screamed. " Am I supposed to just believe its coincidence that 3 days after we had a fight about this Carmen FINALLY decides to retire and I get taken off rotation ?"

" You've always wanted to work in pediatrics, its just good timing." He said settling into the other seat next to her.

" But you know I love that rotation !"

" Ginevra Did you or did you not want to have a child ?"

" You know I did ! But I am perfectly capable of ..."

" No Ginny, No. Its dangerous to be around uncontrollable patients. Erica said she would have taken you off anyway at least this way you get a job you always wanted instead of having to pass of your favorite patients to John."

John was the other healer at Ginny's level, everything was a competition to him. He constantly made remarks about Ginny being less capable as healer because she was a women. She hadn't thought about it but if she had had to brief him on her patients and sit out for being pregnant she would never hear the end of it.

" You still shouldn't have gone behind my back."

" Honey, I'm just trying to make this easier on you. Besides you deserve that job anyway."

" Draco, I do not want you to coddle me just because I'm pregnant. I'm not ill or weak. If there is a situation we need to discuss it together."

" Your right love, I'll work on that. Lets go home Ok ? I can leave a bit early today."

" Yea ok, I'm hungry anyway. But seriously Draco do you understand how unethical this whole situation is ?" That familiar smirk spread across Draco's face.

" Yea, but I'm quite proud of having made it happen. Carmen is a tough negotiator. But lets just say I made it worth her while, I'm mean she was thinking of retiring anyway."

" And Erica ?"

" Oh she wouldn't take any money, I promised a large donation to the hospital if she made it happen. But honestly she was happy to do it, she loves you. You deserve it, I just hurried it along a bit, and she would have felt awful having to sit you out."

" Ugh Draco you are infuriating ! But I love you, now come on I need food." Draco gathered his things and led his wife out of the office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first day at work was brutal for Ginny, paperwork, training and dirty looks from the other healers who had been working there forever and think she is getting special treatment. She never got to see one patient all day.

Her new department head, Ethel was busy fawning all over her. It annoyed Ginny greatly. She had always been known as healer Ginny, Ethel introduced her as healer Malfoy. Making sure they all understood who Ginny was married to. The introductions were especially annoying because most of the staff were not strangers to Ginny having worked in the hospital for as long as she did.

Ethel was a portly witch, She had hair that reminded Ginny of her mother and spectacles that hung around her neck on a gold chain. Ginny thought she looked quite like a librarian rather then head of a major department in one of the top magical hospitals in Europe.

The tour was also rather unnecessary but it seemed that Ethel liked to do everything by the book. She was first given a tour, then taken step by step through the employee protocol manual, signing all the legal documents.

She was then showed to her personal work space. It was a larger room with several cubicles, she was introduced to a few healers along the way.

" Every healer up here has a desk. I'm a stickler for paperwork. Not like some of the department heads here. I demand charts to be up to date at all times" Ethel explained.

This kind of worried Ginny considering she was always chronically behind on paperwork.

"Due to the extremely stressful nature of our work, No healer is to exceed care for more then 8 patients. You are used to working with patients for an extended period of time, that will not always be the case here. However I believe in building trust. So if you are assigned to a high risk mother on her initial visit, you will stay with her through delivery and until her and or her child is discharged."

Ethel led Ginny to the far side of the office to one of the last cubicles. It was a tad larger then the others and had a window along the left side of her desk.

" This will be yours, You may decorate it as you wish, you will find most have up pictures of the babies they have healed. It helps remind us why we are here when things get really tough."

" How lovely, was this Carmen's desk ?"

" Oh umm no hers was over that way" She said point toward the other row of desks.

" We did a little shuffling"

" Oh why's that ?" Ginny asked. Ethel began to fidget with the crocheted scarf around her neck and would not meet Ginny's eyes.

" No reason, come along lots to do." Ginny had a sneaking suspicion, from the looks she was getting that she had stollen this rare windowed work space from another healer. She made a mental note to yell at Draco for it.

Four o'clock could not come soon enough, Ginny was bored out of her mind, making her even more exhausted if that was at all possible. Ethel had promised to assign Ginny to a healer to shadow tomorrow so at least she would have some patient interaction soon.

" Gin, Babe wake up." Ginny awoke to Draco gently shaking her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. She still had her healer jacket on and was sprawled out on the sofa in the den.

" I'm sorry, I guess I didn't make it upstairs." She chuckled.

" It's 6 o'clock, I just got home."

" Oh dinner I'm so sorry honey. I wanted to cook tonight."

" Its ok Ginny, The elves started cooking anyway when you never came and kicked them out of the kitchen."

" Oh ok well good." She stood up gave a big yawn and stretched.

" Are you feeling alright Gin ?" Draco asked putting one arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug.

" Yes I'm fine, just tired."

" Ok, How was your first day ?" He kissed the top of her head.

" I'll tell you all about it while we eat, I'm starving."

Ginny told her husband all about her day while eating a big plate of pasta.

" Isn't it odd, they gave me the best cubicle and I'm the newest healer." She said eyeing him suspiciously.

" Well it was probably Carmen's"

" No, I asked." She folded her arms over her chest.

" Ok fine, I pulled some strings. I wanted you to have the window. It will be good for the baby, you know, sunlight."

" Our child is not a plant Draco. It will grow window or no window. Your making things hard for me, I want to earn perks not be handed them."

" Ok baby I'm sorry."

" You didn't tell Ethel I was pregnant did you ?"

" So what If I did Ginevra ? You wanted this, and now you are acting like its some big inconvenience."

" What ? I never said that Draco"

" Its not what you say. You fought me about the job, you don't want to tell the family, or your boss. You are acting like its something that I've done to you and not something you talked me into."

" Talked you into ? are you kidding me, You wanted this too ! Why are you picking a fight with me ?"

" I'm not picking a fight Ginevra, I would just like to see you start acting like you are happy and not like its and inconvenience on your life to be carrying our child. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

" Draco !" Ginny called after him. But he didn't respond. A few minutes later she heard the shower running. She was still sitting at the table, completely shocked at the things he had said to her.

Ginny stormed upstairs after she got over the initial shock of what he had said.

" Draco ! Get out here now" Ginny yelled from outside the master bath.

" I know you are out of the shower, I'm not dumb get out here."

" What is it you want Ginevra ? I believe I left in order to avoid a full blown fight." He said toweling himself off.

" I want you to explain yourself. You can't just say stuff like that to me and then just walk away."

" You just don't hear yourself, you don't think about what you say."

" I don't understand what you mean? how can you think for one second that I'm not happy about this baby."

" Listen Ginny I understand that this is stressful and new for you, And I'm trying to see things from your point of view but when you get mad at me for asking you stop seeing the unstable patients and when you ask every 30 seconds whether or not I told someone you were pregnant It makes me think that you are looking at this as an inconvenience on your life."

" I'm sorry but I reserve the right I take some time to figure this out." She said as she started getting ready for bed, slamming drawers in her anger.

" Figure what out Ginny ? This was not an accident, this is what we both wanted."

" Oh now its what we both wanted ?"

" You know it is."

" Well down stairs you said I " talked you into it" " She said in a nasty tone throwing her hands up in air quotes.

" I didn't mean that, I was angry. But you don't understand that I want to tell people about this, I'm excited. I want my parents to know. If the press finds out oh well we can't let what they might do dictate our lives. I've dealt with the press my whole life."

" But I haven't. And Its going to be me that they follow, photograph and gossip about." Ginny was about to start crying now, she hated that she was letting the press keep her from sharing this news that she was so happy about.

" I understand but you need to decide that its worth it for our child." Draco didn't say anything else as he slipped under the covers and turned his back to Ginny.

She thought about responding but could see that they were both tired and the subject was best saved for another time.

Ginny worked very hard to acclimate herself with the way things ran in peds. She was paired with healer pam to shadow for awhile until she felt comfortable to take on her own set of patients.

Pam was a 30 something know it all, who wouldn't stop asking her extremely personal questions. It was none of her business what had happened to her relationship with Harry or how she and Draco had started seeing each other.

" This next patient we are going to see is Brady. He was born 5 weeks premature. His lungs are not developed. He's had 3 surgeries to repair a heart defect and 2 for his lungs when they collapsed." Pam explained to Ginny while they made their way to the nursery.

" Oh my, thats so sad. Isn't he in a room with his mother ?" She asked.

" No, she was discharged. He was born 3 weeks ago, She has two older daughters who are 5 and 7. She visits every day, usually between 10 and 11 after the girls are in school."

" It must be so hard on her. What's the treatment plan ?"

Pam went into a very lengthy treatment plan, Little Brady was in for a long recovery, Ginny thought to herself. She tried really hard not to think of her own child. She had to stay detached, detached was never Ginny's strong suit.

" The saddest part is, we may never get to the whole plan, it's all contingent on whether he makes it through the previous step. He is intolerant of allot of our potions because most of them are not meant for a child so young."

Ginny assisted Pam silently with Brady. She was certain if she had had to speak she would have started crying. He was so small, he was hardly visible under all the tubes. He was not breathing on his own, He struggled to keep his body temperature and had to be under warming lamps.

Ginny was happy that by time they were finished his mother had come. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, Ginny didn't blame her with her newborn so ill Ginny didn't know how she managed to do anything but hold him.

Pam had explained to her that, Mary, the 32 year old stay at home mom was becoming depressed about her little boys condition. Ginny had heard her mother refer to it as baby blues. Ginny never understood how a new mother could become depressed. A child was a miracle, But being a mother who could only sit by ad watch as others struggled to keep your son alive must be one of the hardest things in the word to handle.

After lunch they Ginny was happy to assist in the delivery of 3 heathy babies from a few mothers who were considered high risk for a variety of different reasons.

" See sometimes they get the happy ending. Its not always as sad as Brady. But just wait until you have a baby who survives because of the help you gave them. Its the best" Pam had seen the look on Ginny's face and knew she needed a pep talk.

" I'm sure, Thanks Pam."

" Do you have any kids Ginny ?" Pam asked while she was writing notes in the charts.

Ginny looked at her for a moment, this was an odd question. The whole wizarding world knew the Malfoys had no children yet. She pulled at her shirt unconsciously.

"No, not yet. What about you ?"

" I have a little girl, She's 4." Pam picked up a picture from her desk of a little blonde with pigtails holding a barbie.

" She's beautiful, Whats her name ?"

" Thanks, Her name is Maddie."

" How long have you been in peds ?"

" Let me see Maddie is 4, So 5 years. Let me tell you, its pretty stressful working here while you are pregnant with your first child. Seeing everything that can go wrong, Hearing the mothers in so much pain. It's hard to not completely freak yourself out."

Ginny had never thought of it that way. Yet she was already doing it to herself. She had met Brady 3 hours ago and she could not stop worrying about her baby's lungs. Ginny loved helping deliver babies, it was magical. But she would be lying is she said it wasn't gross and completely terrifying to her.

Ginny welcomed the end of the day, She said goodbye to Pam and Ethel told her that on monday she will be working on her own.

" We usually have our newbies shadow for 2 weeks but Pam said you are catching on fast."

" Thank you." Ginny couldn't wait to get her own patients.

" I was told you would like to have an intern."

" Uh Yes, In the case that I might have to leave my position unexpectedly." Ethel cocked an eyebrow at her, clearly expecting an explanation but Ginny didn't offer one.

" Well we can take care of that on monday. Enjoy your weekend Ginny."

" You too."

Dinner was tense between Ginny and Draco, who were both to stubborn to apologize. Ginny gave herself a nice long pep talk about how if she was going to be a good mother, she was going to have to learn how to swallow her pride and apologize. She lost that argument with herself when she realized that wouldn't be happening for another 7 months or so and decided to end this argument with a little flare of dramatics.

Ginny remembered Hermione bragging about her ability to get what she wanted during her pregnancies. Ginny would not have believed her if she had not witnessed it on one occasion. Ron was digging his heals in about wanting to decorate the nursery in a quidditch theme. Hermione hated the idea, saying it was not for a baby and wanted baby zoo animals. Ginny stood in the corner quietly trying not to feel too awkward while they yelled back and forth.

After about 15 minutes of argument Hermione started crying, saying that she had been waiting to have kids all her life, dreamt about all the wonderful things they would get to do and how she had always pictured decorating her babies nursery in baby zoo animals. Ginny tried not snicker, knowing that Hermione's tears and story was a bunch of crap. Much to her surprise, Ron had immediately relented.

Ginny silently sat at her vanity brushing her hair while Draco changed for bed, both of them not speaking, until Ginny started sniffling. She sat quietly for a few minutes sniffling more and more until tears started running down her cheeks.

" Whats wrong ?" Draco asked curtly.

" Nothing" Ginny replied in a small weepy voice.

" Are you crying ?"

" No I'm fine" She said wiping her cheeks. Ginny heard Draco sigh loudly before pulling himself out of bed and making his way over to her. He grabbed the brush out of her hand and kneeled next to the stool she was sitting on.

" Baby why are you crying ?"

" Because you won't talk to me and I don't know what I did." She said allowing the tears to flow freer now.

" We had a fight, its over now."

"No it's not, your not happy about our baby."

" Yes I am. Why are you saying that ?"

" Because you said it."

" But I took it back, I told you that. It was said in anger. I didn't mean it. I'm happy, I'm so happy. Its a dream come true. You are the love of my life and I can't wait to meet our baby. Please don't cry love."

" I don't want you to be unhappy with me. I'm trying to adjust to this, Its just taking some time. But I'm so happy and I don't want us to fight."

" We won't any more and I'm sorry I was pushing you. We can tell everyone whenever you are ready. If you don't want us to release a formal statement we won't but I think we should so they don't have to try and find out themselves. They will be more aggressive."

She sat thinking a moment, she knew that he was right, he was most of the time but she would never admit it. Draco was so different from Harry in the way he dealt with the press. Harry's policy had always been to pretend they didn't exist. Draco's way was a little more politically correct.

" Let's have a dinner this week, we can tell our families." She said with a weak smile.

" OK but separate dinners. We don't want to push our luck."

" Deal. Let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted" Draco lifted ginny up, kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much." Draco said

" I love you too."


	14. Authors note

Hello everyone, sorry it has been so long but I have come to the decision that I will put this story up for adoption. I am finding I do not have the time or desire to continue them. I will be focusing on "the darkness within". I want to devote what little time I have to write to making it the best I can. There are people who love these stories so I want to give them a chance to have the story completed. If you are interested in taking over this story send me a private message. Thanks everyone, hope you all enjoy "the darkness within"

Kate


End file.
